


¿Somos padres? ¿Tu y yo?

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parent Danny "Danno" Williams, Parent Steve McGarrett, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Siblings, Protective Steve McGarrett, Slash, True Love, mcdanno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Una hija no esperada.





	1. Prólogo-Inesperado

**Author's Note:**

> Hawai 5.0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen. No gano nada con esto..

PROLOGO

INESPERADO

Cerró la puerta del despacho. Sin ruido, sin casi hacer que se notara su presencia. Se quedó apoyado en ella sin saber muy bien cómo comenzar.

Su compañero levantó la mirada de los papeles que estaba rellenando. Le vio fruncir el ceño.

  * Se llama Olivia. - dijo finalmente.
  * ¿Perdón? 
  * Tiene seis años. - Steve movió la cabeza confuso.
  * ¿Danny qué…?
  * Se llama Olivia, tiene seis años y Matt era su padre… y yo, ahora, parece que su tutor… - se quedó en silencio unos segundos. - Steve… creo que esta vez sí… de todas todas… vamos a ser padres.



El rubio inspector del 5.0 jamás habría creído que su antiguo amigo y ahora pareja pudiera perder el color con tanta rapidez… 

Él mismo tan solo pudo avanzar, sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban delante del escritorio y suspirar mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro sin poder acabar de creerse que su hermano, tras tres años muerto, todavía pudiera sorprenderle.


	2. Frágil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De apoyo, comprensión y calidez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de esto se ha convertido por arte de magia en mío así que Hawaii 5.0, y, sus maravillosos personajes, siguen siendo propiedad de quien los creó.

CAPÍTULO 2

FRÁGIL

La historia de Olivia Blythe (ahora también Williams) era la de una niña de seis años. Pelirroja, de piel pálida y ojos aguamarina. Delgada y frágil, en apariencia. Que sin saber que ese hombre era lo que era, presenció cómo secuestraban a su padre siendo apenas un bebé y años después fue testigo presencial de cómo un coche se saltaba un semáforo y le arrebataba a su madre.

La historia de una niña que no había vuelto a hablar desde hacía dos meses. La historia de un pequeña asustada que se creía sola. Y castigada a vivir sin que nadie le diese, nunca más, un beso de buenas noches.

Y que aterrizó en aquel enorme aeropuerto aferrada a la mano de la azafata que la había acompañada durante el vuelo. Temblando. Sintiendo que lo único que quería era esconderse y que jamás nadie la encontrase. Mientras su mente llamaba una y otra vez, como en tantas otras ocasiones, a su madre.

* * *

  * Matt se refugió en un pequeño pueblo de la Toscana… - empezó el rubio detective poco después de haber soltado la noticia. Seguía sentado en la misma silla con sus manos unidas entre sí, con las piernas abiertas, el cuerpo inclinado levemente hacia delante y mirando al suelo. Sabía que Steve le dejaría hablar sin interrumpirle. No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que seguía abrumado por lo que había dicho minutos antes. - se construyó, con el dinero que le quitó a Reyes, una identidad falsa y vivió durante tres años escondido. Hasta que le encontraron. Mientras estuvo oculto conoció a una mujer de la que según nos ha llegado se enamoró y con la que tuvo a Olivia. Parece ser que ella era una persona tan “solitaria” como él y que había buscando también iniciar una nueva vida en aquel lugar y, que fue ese paralelismo lo que les unió. Cuando Marcos Reyes secuestró a mi hermano, ni Matt ni ella habían formalizado su relación y, él no había reconocido a la niña como suya. 
  * ¿Para protegerlas? - Danny asintió.
  * Supongo.
  * ¿Y cómo os habéis enterado de su existencia?
  * La madre, la pareja de Matt, murió hace unos meses, en un accidente de tráfico. Desde entonces han estado intentando localizar algún familiar vivo antes de ponerla oficialmente en adopción. - Danny suspiró. No podía imaginarse a su sobrina en un hogar de protección infantil, sola. Confundida. Durante meses. Y sin que ellos pudieran evitarlo porque ni tan siquiera sabían que existía. - los servicios de tutela italianos han investigado bien. Al parecer en el lugar en el que vivían era pública la relación de Matt con esa chica, aunque nadie conociese quién era realmente mi hermano, ni tan siquiera ella por eso pensó que no podía avisar a ningún familiar de lo sucedido con Matt, para ella era un hombre, que no tenía a nadie como ella. El caso es que empezaron a tirar del hilo y llegaron hasta nosotros. No tengo muy claro cómo pero lo consiguieron. Mi madre se hizo pruebas de adn para cotejarlo con el de la niña y sí, ha resultado que Matt es efectivamente, su padre. Y al no tener más familia materna... - Steve se unió al suspiro de su pareja. - Hace unas semanas nos estuvieron haciendo entrevistas, vía skype, en mi caso para valorar la idoneidad como tutores y, el más adecuado, han decidido que soy yo. Mis padres comienzan a estar mayores, Stella se está empezando a ocupar de ellos con toda la carga que ello supone, Bridget está en pleno divorcio - el líder de la unidad de élite de Hawaii enarcó una ceja ante aquello último. - así que el que tiene la estabilidad que la niña necesita soy yo. Un trabajo peligroso, sí pero seguro, un techo bajo el que estar y una relación de pareja sólida… - sonrió cuando al levantar los ojos se encontró con los del moreno que brillaban con calidez y comprensión. - Steve, no quiero que te metas en esto porque a mi no me quede otra…
  * Es tu sobrina, es tu familia, Danny. Está sola y te necesita. Y te dije que estaría a tu lado en cualquier momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia. - el ex marine se levantó, se sentó en el borde la de la mesa, poniendo un dedo en la barbilla del detective y haciendo que no volviese a bajar la mirada. - Te amo, Danno. Y quiero todo lo que venga de ti y de tu familia… alegrías, tristezas, contratiempos… Y estoy seguro que Olivia traerá más de lo primero que de lo último.
  * Pero no será fácil, nene… No me imagino por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar siendo tan pequeña. 
  * Las mejores cosas de la vida no son nunca fáciles. - Steve volvió a sonreír. - Tú no eres fácil y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.



El inspector hizo una mueca mientras le arreaba un golpe en la rodilla a su chico.

  * Serás cabrón, Mcgarreth… - gruñó con una risa ahogada escapando de su garganta.



* * *

  
  


Danny la vio ocultarse tras las piernas de la auxiliar de vuelo. Sí, era pequeña. Y parecía asustada.

Mucho.

Sentía la presencia de sus hijos y de su pareja tras él. 

Sin saber qué hacer se sorprendió cuando vio pasar a Grace por su lado. Colocarse en cuclillas entre él y la mujer. Tender la mano y hablar. Sus suaves palabras le llegaron. Su corazón se llenó de orgullo. Un sentimiento que sí, solía unirse con asombrosa facilidad a su hija.

  * Bienvenida a casa, Olivia. Me llamo Gracie… - la niña había avanzado unos pasos observándola con curiosidad mientras se separaba de su parapeto. - No dejaré que vuelvas a estar sola, jamás. - añadió su joven hija. - ¿Me dejas que te abrace?



¿Por qué funcionó? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Pero ver como su preciosa Monita estrechaba aquella niña indefensa contra ella ofreciendo un consuelo que seguro llevaba meses añorando le hizo saber que sí, que sería difícil pero que merecería la pena. 

La mano de Steve, ahora a su vera, estrechó la suya. 

  * Parece que sí, Danno… - le susurró. - parece que sí que somos padres. Y es preciosa.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchad esta maravilla mientras lo leáis; https://youtu.be/2fngvQS_PmQ Ed Sheeran - I See Fire (Music Video)


	3. Un hombre maravilloso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Williams más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigue sin ser nada mio nada de lo que tenga que ver con Hawai 5.0

CAPÍTULO 3

UN HOMBRE MARAVILLOSO

La observó atentamente de camino a casa. Como se sentaba quieta, agarrotada, con las manos aferradas al asiento y los pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Danny y, también con la de Grace. Recordó la conversación mantenida con la asistenta social encargada del expediente de la niña unas semanas antes. 

  
  
  


* * *

Desorden de estrés post traumático. Olivia llevaba dos meses, casi tres, sin apenas hablar, distante. Y cuando lo hacía era para negarse a hacer algo que le pedían, enfadarse, golpear cosas y volver a caer en el mutismo más absoluto envuelta en un amargo llanto que podía durar horas. 

Lo más alarmante de todo lo que les contó era que había momentos en que la niña hablaba como si creyese que su madre iba a volver a recogerla. 

  * Evade la realidad como autoprotección. Lo que vivió, lo que vio… - recuerda la cara de pesar de la mujer. El mismo sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba las imágenes que las cámaras de tráfico habían grabado del accidente. Aún sin sonido eran terribles. Y saber que la pequeña había sido cruel protagonista de ellas le rompía el corazón. 



Y las pesadillas. 

Sus propias noches habían estado plagadas de ellas. Aún podía sentir como algunas de ellas le erizaban la piel y le entumecían. 

Pero también recordaba como Danny las había ido alejando. Como la sola presencia del rubio a su lado, al principio, durante años como su mejor amigo y luego como el amor de su vida cuando se atrevieron a reconocer que eso es lo que eran el uno para el otro, disiparon la oscuridad y la ansiedad. 

Esperaba que ese poder reparador sirviera también para calmar y ayudar a la niña. 

Y que juntos, Danny, él, Gracie, Charlie y Liv formasen esa familia que nunca se creyó con derecho a tener. 

* * *

  
  
  


La música llenó el vehículo. Las notas de Shape of you escaparon del reproductor de radio del camaro. Y la voz de Danny por lo bajo, en un comienzo y luego más alto cuando Charlie se le unió. 

Steve sabía que al crío, por alguna razón le gustaba aquella canción. Sonrió divertido cuando advirtió que ella dejaba de lado por un momento la tensión y les miraba confundida. 

Y entonces oyeron su voz. Dos palabras. 

  * ¿Estáis locos? - los dos rubios oficiales del 5.0 se echaron a reír, los dos hombres Williams. Steve soltó una risa suave divertido. Grace miró a su prima. 
  * Tarados. No te aburrirás nunca, Olivia. 
  * Me llamó Liv. - la sonrisa de Steve creció. 
  * Es un nombre perfecto. - El resto de los ocupantes del coche asintieron con gesto firme. 



* * *

  
  
  
  


Danny se despertó entrada la madrugada. Al removerse se dio cuenta de que el lado de la cama estaba vacío y frío. Extrañado se levantó. Al salir al pasillo vio luz saliendo del cuarto de Liv.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo. Una sonrisa triste pero también entrañable iluminó su cara. Steve levantó la mirada. Puso un dedo sobre sus labios pidiendo silencio. Y en un breve y ténue murmullo habló.

  * Una pesadilla. - Sentado en la cama, sobre su regazo, abrazada a él. Liv dormía. El marine le devolvió la sonrisa a su pareja. - Vuelve a dormir, Danno. Yo velo sus sueños. Tu descansa. - el de Jersey asintió en silencio. Se acercó a los dos, depositó un suave beso en la frente de la niña y otro en los labios de su novio.
  * Procura dormir algo, cariño. - acabó susurrando mientras abandonaba la estancia con el corazón henchido por ser de los pocos privilegiados en ver el hombre tierno y maravilloso del que tenía la fortuna de haberse enamorado y más suerte aún de que le correspondiese.




	4. Mi niña

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es SU niña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na de Hawai 5.0 es mío, aquí lo único original mío es el persona de Liv.

CAPÍTULO 4

MI NIÑA

Liv miraba incrédula la inmensa masa de agua que tenía frente a ella. Se había escabullido en silencio nada más despertarse y descubrir que se había quedado dormida sobre su nuevo tío Steve. Creyó que él no había notado que abandonaba la cama y salía de la habitación.

Ni se dio cuenta que él la vio hacerlo con tan solo sentir que dejaba sus brazos y entreabrir los ojos.

La niña se había sentado en la playa, con su ligero pijama de verano. Eddie se había tumbado a su lado y ella le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo. 

  * Veo que has hecho un nuevo amigo, Liv. - la pequeña emitió un jadeo asustada pero en seguida vio que se trataba de su compañero de lecho y volvió a tranquilizarse. El la tendía un tazón. - ¿Cereales? Hay que coger fuerzas para aguantar el día. - ella siguió en silencio aunque lo cogió para luego llevarse la cuchara a la boca y empezar a comer. Steve dio también él un trago de su café. Antes de seguir hablando. - ¿Habías estado en la playa antes? - ella negó con la cabeza. - Bueno, quiero que sepas que ahora que esta es tu casa, este pequeño trozo de arena es tuyo también y que puedes venir siempre que quieras. Pero necesito, necesitamos, Danno y yo que nos digas que vienes, que estás aquí y que nunca nunca te metas en el agua sola. ¿Sabes nadar? - esta vez asintió. - Eso está bien pero el agua de una piscina no es como la del mar. Yo he sido Marine y he crecido aquí, el océano es una segunda naturaleza para mi. Hasta que esté completamente seguro de que sabes desenvolverte no quiero que entres sola en el agua… - la miró con seriedad y ella le devolvió la mirada. - ¿Lo entiendes? - la vio fruncir el ceño y supo que de alguna manera en su cabeza, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta estaba oponiéndose a aquella norma. - No hay discusión posible, Liv, ni alternativa a que desobedezcas. Nos preocupa que te pueda pasar algo. Y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. 
  * No eres mi padre. - cuatro nuevas palabras. Esta vez de rechazo. 
  * Cierto, no lo soy. Pero si soy responsable de ti. Y me tomo muy en serio mis responsabilidades. Y aunque, tanto Danno como yo estamos más que dispuestos a ayudarte en lo que necesites también quiero que tengas claro que por muy pequeña que seas, por muy comprensible que sea que te sientas extraña y enfadada por todo lo que te ha sucedido… en esta casa hay unas normas que todos respetamos. Y la primera de todas es que tanto tu tío como yo somos quienes mandamos y se nos a de obedecer. Puedes pedirnos permiso para hacer cualquier cosa pero si decimos que no hagas algo, no se hace.
  * No me gusta… - nueva frase. Nuevo No.
  * Si no te gusta tratarás de convencernos de que te dejemos hacer lo que te estemos negando. Y si aún así te seguimos diciendo que no, se obedece. No hay más opciones. 
  * ¿Puedo estar con Eddie aquí? - murmuró ella removiendo la leche del cuenco. 
  * Mientras te podamos ver desde la casa no hay problema. - la cogió la barbilla haciendo que le mirase. - ¿Puedo confiar en tí, Liv? Se que no nos conocemos y que debo ganarme que tu creas en mí, en que no te voy a fallar nunca. Y, que como te dijo Grace, jamás vas a volver a estar sola. Y sé que nos queda mucho por recorrer pero lo haremos juntos… ¿Sabes porqué? - ella negó con la cabeza. - Porque, es cierto, no soy tu padre… pero ahora tu eres MI niña. 



Liv dejó caer el tazón sobre la arena. Se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos para echarse sobre Steve abrazándolo con fuerza. Él la estrechó.

  * Voy a hacer que te sientas orgullosa de mi. Y quizá, dentro de unos años, me hagas el honor de considerarme tu padre. - la besó las húmedas mejillas para volver luego a dejar que ocultase el rostro en su cuello llorando con fuerza. 



* * *

Danny les había visto desde la terraza superior. Suspiró. Iba a ser complicado. Pero verle anoche y ahora, sentado con la niña, le hizo saber que aunque lo fuese, difícil, a veces muy doloroso tenerle a su lado era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido. De tener que afrontar algo como aquello, que mejor que con él hawaiano a su lado.

Cada día estaba más profundamente enamorado de él. Y, ser consciente de ello no dejaba de sorprenderle. A estas alturas de su vida y tras diez años de estar juntos, el sentir que a cada momento el otro hacía o decía algo que hacía que sintiera que esa sensación se enraizara más en él, le asombraba. Ni es sus más locos sueños se hubiera sido visto a sí mismo protagonizando semejante historia de amor.

Steve le dijo hace años que no parecía estar genéticamente programado para ser feliz. Pero qué equivocado había estado el moreno. Y cuánto se alegraba de que hubiera sido el propio ex marine el encargado de auto quitarse la razón. Mcgarreth era su amuleto contra la infelicidad. El artífice de casi todas sus sonrisas, y sí de casi el 100% de sus enfados pero qué sería de una relación sin las escenas de reconciliación y sin las mejores sesiones de sexo post peleas que la isla hubiera visto jamás.

Le amaba.

No sólo por ser un hombre atractivo que atraía las miradas de muchas mujeres y hombres. Sino por su corazón, ese enorme corazón que ocultaba bajo capas de dureza y, a veces frialdad, pero que él consiguió traspasar descubriendo un ser humano cálido. Profundamente protector de los suyos. Amante de la paz y la serenidad aunque pareciese lo contrario.

Que era feliz con tan solo pasar un rato al día sentado en el lanai cerveza en mano viendo atardecer junto a él mientras eran acompañados del suave mecer del sonido de las olas, que antaño tanto detestara el rubio. Oyendo la risa inocente de Charlie jugando con Eddie, los ladridos excitados de este corriendo tras su juguete favorito. Viendo hablar por teléfono a Grace con su chico.

Que era feliz sentándose en el sofá a ver la televisión con Mr. Pickels dormido en su regazo.

Y que era feliz volviendo a casa con una niña que acababa de irrumpir y poner patas arriba sus vidas abrazada a él. 

Cuando les oyó entrar en la planta de abajo se asomó al pasillo. Se apoyó en la barandilla finjiendo que salía del aseo secándose las manos.

  * Grace era un Monito, ¿sabes, Liv? Tu te parece más a un koala… ¿crees que te gustaría ser mi Koalita? - ella levantó la vista hacia el rubio y arrugó la nariz. - ¿No? Vaya… nunca fallo poniendo motes de animales a mis niñas… quizá puedas ayudarme a encontrar uno mejor. - la pequeña se secó las aún húmedas mejillas y asintió. - Estupendo. Y ahora qué tal si subes, te vistes y me acompañas a llevar a Charlie al colegio. - Steve la dejó en el suelo dándole un suave empujón hacia la escalera.
  * Ve con Danno. - ella le miró. Se agachó para ponerse a su altura pellizcando su nariz. - Estaré a tan solo una llamada de teléfono. Te lo he prometido. - la cría asintió y con el inicio de una sonrisa bailando en sus labios subió corriendo las escaleras para entrar con el inspector en su cuarto.



* * *

Steve suspiró. 

Sería duro. 

Mucho. 

Pero cuánto la quería ya.


	5. Como una buena Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo de todos los capítulos anteriores sobre la propiedad de todo esto salvo lo de Liv.

CAPÍTULO CINCO

COMO TODA UNA WILLIAMS

Se negó a comer. Dijo que no le gusta aquella cosa. Judías verdes. Y se negó a comer. 

Se cruzó de brazos, apretó los puños y los labios.

Danny fulminó a su pareja con los ojos cuando le oyó murmurar: _cabezota como buena Williams_. Ni la más mínima gracia que tenía aquella situación.

La vio apartar el plato. Se lo volvió a colocar delante. Lo quitó de nuevo. Así hasta seis veces. En la séptima, el gesto brusco de la niña acabó con el objeto y la comida cayéndose al suelo. 

  * ¡¡¡¡OLIVIA BLYTHE-WILLIAMS SUBE A TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO!!!! - se oyó gritar más alto de lo que hubiese querido. Pero colmó su paciencia. 
  * No quiero… - y ella siguió retando. Se inclinó hacia la niña.
  * He dicho que subas a tu habitación. No cuando tu quieras, ahora mismo… estás castigada. - señaló las escaleras con la mano y la mirada en sus ojos debió ser lo suficiente intimidante como para que esta vez obedeciera sin rechistar y aunque farfullando por lo bajo se marchara. Pronto les llegó el fuerte portazo de la cría al cerrar. Steve no tenía claro quién estaba más molesto, si Danny o Liv.
  * Nos espera una buena adolescencia si ya con 6 años casi saca la puerta de su sitio. - volvió a murmurar el líder de 5.0.
  * ¿A ti te parece bien reírte de lo que ha pasado? - gruñó el rubio. Steve suspiró. 
  * Daaanny… - éste le miró dejándose caer en su silla pasándose una mano por el cabello.
  * Si, lo sé. Sé que nos está retando y probando nuestros límites. No debería haber perdido los papeles. 
  * Ve a hablar con ella. 
  * No… Debe saber que su comportamiento no ha sido correcto. Acabemos de comer y luego subiré a hablar con ella. - el marine asintió conforme. 



* * *

Olivia se había tumbado poca abajo sobre la colcha de su cama. Abrazaba la almohada con un brazo. Y aunque lo había intentado, no llorar de nuevo porque ya no era un bebé no pudo evitar que un par de gruesas lágrimas cayeran desde sus ojos. 

Un buen rato después oyó que llamaban y la voz de su tío que al mismo tiempo abría la puerta. 

  * Peque, voy a entrar. No me tires un peluche a la cabeza, por favor. - Liv se tuvo que morder un labio para no dejar escapar la risita que le provocó aquel comentario. Al fin y al cabo, ¡¡estaba enfadada!! ¿O, no? Le sintió sentarse a su lado y como posaba una mano en su espalda. - Liv, no te pido que te des la vuelta pero por lo menos, ¿me escuchas? – hizo un leve gesto de asentimiento. – Cariño, no debería haberme enfadado así y me disculpo por ello. Llevas ya unas semanas con nosotros y sé que aún te sientes perdida, que es muy duro estar en un sitio lejos de la gente con la que has crecido y que sigues enfadada, te prometo que lo entiendo pero no nos veas como al enemigo porque no lo somos. – ella siguió sin moverse. Danny le apartó un mechón pelirrojo del rostro. – Liv te prometo que entiendo que te sientas fuera de lugar. Hace diez años llegué aquí después de tener que dejar mi tierra, a todo lo que quería y conocía, a mi familia, siguiendo a Grace… - ella giró la cabeza y le miró.
  * ¿Siguiendo a Grace? – murmuró.
  * Su mamá y yo nos divorciamos y al poco de hacerlo ella se vino a vivir aquí . No podía permitirme estar tan alejado de ella y la seguí. Porque para mí, Grace lo era, lo _es_ , todo. Era mi vida y mi motivo para existir. No me gustaba este lugar y lo consideraba casi el infierno. Pero poco a poco encontré motivos para sentirme cómodo y, a la larga he llegado a ser muy feliz. Sobre todo me ayudó no ponerme las cosas más difíciles y entender que había gente que me quería y deseaba ayudarme para que me adaptase y lograse sentir que este lugar era mi hogar.
  * ¿El tío Steve te ayudó?
  * Él sobretodo… - la miró y la hizo un gesto. La niña se incorporó para sentarse a su lado. – No me gustan esas rabietas, Liv. Solo te haces mal a ti misma y haces que las cosas te sean más complicadas. Eres una gran chica, no nos cabe duda ni a Steve ni a mí ni a tus primos… por favor, piensa las cosas antes de hacerlas y decirlas, ¿vale? Sé que tienes seis años, casi siete y que has pasado por mucho pero te prometo que en esta casa te queremos y solo deseamos que seas feliz.
  * ¿Estoy de verdad castigada? – murmuró.
  * ¿Crees que debes estarlo? – ella asintió. - ¿Fin de semana sin televisión ni ordenador? ¿Es un acuerdo? – volvió a mover la cabeza conforme. Danny le tendió la mano y ella se la cogió. – Pacto tío-sobrina… - se inclinó sobre ella besándola en la frente. - ¿Vienes a acabar de cenar?
  * ¿Judías verdes? – hizo un gesto de mohín.
  * Son verdes y buenas aunque no lo creas… - Liv suspiró y se levantó para seguir a Danny.
  * Está bieeeeen…
  * Pues vaaamoooos… 



Liv dejó escapar una risita por lo bajo.

Y a Danny se le llenó el corazón de calidez. Era la primera vez que oía su risa.

* * *

Steve pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Danny mientras este recogía la mesa tras haber terminado Olivia de comer poco después. Notó como le estrechaba.

\- Hay que volver a hablar con Alicia para que nos pase el contacto de su amigo psicólogo infantil. Está claro que nosotros solos no podemos ayudarla como desearíamos. - el rubio asintió levantando el rostro hacia su pareja.

\- Steve... - susurró. 

\- Saldrá adelante, Danno. Nos tiene a todos... te tiene a ti. Y jamás he visto mejor padre que tu. - Danny puso una mano sobre el cuello de Steve para hacer que bajase el rostro.

\- ¿Te he dicho hoy lo guapo que eres y lo mucho que te quiero?

\- No, hoy, no...

\- Pues ha estado bien que no hayas perdido la esperanza. - El rubio sonrió mientras procedía a besarle con pasión. 

* * *

Liv estaba sentada en el escalón superior de la escalera siendo espectadora indiscreta de la escena. 

Aquella noche, mientras el rubio volvía a su habitación y la acostaba ella le hizo una pregunta al tiempo que veía como el líder del 5.0 entraba también en el cuarto

\- Tío Danny... 

\- Dime...

\- ¿El tío Steve es tu novio? - el de Jersey sonrió.

\- Yo diría que sí...

\- ¿Y os vais a casar? - el policía casi se atragantó al oírla y más aún cuando escuchó a su neardenthal favorito tras él.

\- Eso, Danno... - se volvió a mirarlo algo alarmado. - ¿Nos vamos a casar?


	6. Sí, quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjame decirte; te quiero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de esto me pertenece. Sólo Liv.
> 
> Este capítulo contiene escena de sexo entre hombres, ¡¡oh, sorpresa!! sexo gay en un relato slash... Si no gustan ya sabéis por donde salir, advertidos quedáis.
> 
> Escuchad, al final del capítulo esta canción https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgJFyWuWdIo&list=RDSgJFyWuWdIo&start_radio=1 Duran Duran - Come Undone (Anton Ishutin Slow Motion Edit)

CAPÍTULO 6

SÍ, QUIERO

Nadie le había explicado a Liv qué significaba morir. Nadie se había sentado con ella para que entendiese por qué su madre no iba a volver.

Ella pensaba que había hecho algo mal aquel día, en el coche, que provocó el accidente y que por eso se había quedado sola. Nadie le explicó que no fue así… La sobresaturación de los servicios sociales italianos no pudo dar cobertura a las demandas de una niña que claramente se encontraba en estado de shock. Nadie se paró a responder sus preguntas y dudas.

Así que llegó a su familia sin saber qué quería decir que no hubiese vuelto a ver a su madre. Por qué era necesario que dejara su casa y el entorno que conocía. Y por qué nadie le hablaba de qué había pasado.

Esa es la tarea que Miriam les puso. Promover que hablase, que aclarasen sus dudas. Sin cuentos de hadas y suavizando las cosas. Si la realidad era dura es lo que se le tenía que explicar. Y que ella fuera aceptando lo sucedido a su ritmo.

* * *

Danny y Steve se encontraban en el despacho del segundo en el Palacio Aliiolani. 

  * ¿Cómo hacemos para que hable del tema? No podemos sin más ir y decirle; “Liv tu madre no va a volver porque murió”... - el rubio se sentía aún muy molesto porque las autoridades italianas hubieran dejado que su pequeña sufriera todo aquello ella sola sin recibir ayuda. Y que hubiera llegado al estado de tensión actual cuando podría haber sido mitigado y paliado hacía mucho.
  * Quizá… - Steve guardó silencio un momento como meditando sus palabras.
  * Adelante, nene, dime. 
  * Quizá podríamos llevarla a Punchbowl, a la tumba de mi padre. Ahora mismo, dado que me dijiste que sí a mi petición de que nos casáramos, es como si fuera su abuelo. - el inspector le miró, al final, sonrió suavemente.
  * Es una buena idea, chico sexy… - una sonrisa enorme iluminó el rostro de McGarrett. Le encantaba cuando su chico le piropeaba. Luego le vio fruncir el ceño.
  * Estaba pensando si sería muy complicado saber qué sucedió con el cuerpo de Isabella. Me refiero, si pudiéramos traer sus restos a Oahu y Olivia tuviera un lugar en el que visitarla quizá también le ayudase. 
  * Se lo preguntaremos a Miriam. Si ve que puede hacerle bien veremos si podemos saber qué pasó con ellos y traerla para que repose cerca de su hija. - Danny se levantó para acercarse al otro, inclinarse sobre él y besarlo con suavidad. Durante unos minutos solo existieron ellos dos...



* * *

_\- ¿Y os vais a casar? - el policía casi se atragantó al oírla y más aún cuando escuchó a su neardenthal favorito tras él._

_\- Eso, Danno... - se volvió a mirarlo algo alarmado. - ¿Nos vamos a casar?_

El ex policía de New Jersey siguió mirando al otro durante lo que pareció casi el minuto más largo de su vida. Hasta que reponiéndose habló con Liv sin dejar de tener los ojos fijos en el moreno.

  * No sé, peque. Yo creo que de pensar en casarme con Steve, él me lo tendría que pedir de manera más adecuada, ¿no? - la pequeña asintió desde la cama con gesto vigoroso. - ¿Y bien, neardenthal? ¿Vas a complacer a nuestra pelirroja favorita? - una sonrisa pícara adornaba el rostro de inspector. La misma que adornaba momentos antes el del ex SEAL, quien suavizó el gesto y miró a su compañero con dulzura. Entró en el cuarto buscando algo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos. Finalmente sacó una tuerca de las que había estado usando para arreglar la transmisión del mercury marquis de su padre. Avanzó un par de pasos más y se arrodilló frente al otro. Le cogió una mano, le miró con los ojos cargados de seriedad y formalidad.. 
  * Daniel Williams, el único y verdadero amor de mi vida, ¿me concederías el inmenso honor de querer envejecer a mi lado? ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo? - el rubio se echó a reír algo emocionado.
  * Animal mío, si esta tuerca que me das es una metáfora de que quieres vivir atornillado a mi, no puedo con más que decirte, que sí… que estaré más que encantado de ser tu compañero hasta el final de nuestros días. 



Los aplausos y gritos entusiasmados de la niña inundaron la estancia. Una vez en pie, Steve y Danny se volvieron a mirarla, la pequeña se puso en pie encima de la cama, extendió los brazos y ambos se las apañaron para estrecharla contra ellos en un abrazo que selló a su vez un compromiso de lealtad, protección y fidelidad hacia aquella pelirroja que sabían que, a pesar de las dificultades, sería esa hija que el destino les había regalado. 

Ella, por fin, comenzó a sentirse a salvo. 

* * *

Grace se había empeñado en que celebrasen su compromiso a solas. Dijo que ella se encargaría de cuidar de Charlie y Olivia ese fin de semana. 

Adam, les regaló el poder usar uno de los yate de su nueva chica. Alguien que como él estaba reconstruyendo su vida desde los escombros y las sombras.

Aceptaron. Pasar tiempo a solas era algo que en los últimos meses no sucedía. Y ambos tenían ganas de volver a sentir esa intimidad que tanto añoraban. 

Danny estaba tumbado al sol en la cubierta inferior de la embarcación, que se encontraba anclada en una de las muchas y pacíficas islas que circundaban Oahu. A su lado el agua se mecía suave y tranquila. 

Una sombra se cirnió sobre él, cuando el cuerpo húmedo de Steve, recién salido del mar, se colocó sobre el suyo goteando agua salada.

  * Te vas a quemar… - murmuró el marine aproximando su boca al oído de su pareja que se estremeció al sentir su aliento sobre la piel. Y volvió a temblar cuando le comenzó a recorrerla con la punta de la lengua saboreándole. 



Sus manos abrazaron la fría espalda del comandante atrayéndolo hacia él para reclamar sus labios. Comenzó a besarlo con suavidad para ir poco a poco, segundo a segundo, aumentando la intensidad.

Una de las manos del moreno descendió por su costado hasta llegar a los cordones que anudaban la cinturilla de su bañador. Los desataron y se perdió en el interior avanzando hacia su objetivo.

El gemido de placer del policía se dejó oír sin vergüenza alguna en el silencio decadente de aquella solitaria tarde de sol, agua y sal.

Pronto ambos se encontraron desnudos, el uno sobre el otro, dejándose llevar por la pasión que despertaban en el corazón de cada uno. Hacía tiempo que abandonaron el miedo a vivir lo que sentían, las precauciones se olvidaron y prometieron que pasarían el resto de su existencia demostrándose el inmenso amor que sentían.

Los murmullos, los jadeos, los gemidos creando banda sonora a la escena. Movimientos enérgicos, uñas dejando marcas en el cuerpo del otro. Labios que se mordían levemente. Saliva que se intercambiaba en besos igual de húmedos que sus ya sudorosos cuerpos. 

Manos acariciando el dorado cabello de su Danno. Brazos ciñendo la cintura del otro en un mudo gesto de que aumentara la intensidad y entrase más en él. 

Espalda arqueda cuando el más pequeño alcanzó el éxtasis bajo las atenciones de su pareja. Y este dejando escapar su nombre al notar como la palpitaciones se ceñían sobre su miembro atrapándolo en una cima de placer.

Sensaciones que sólo habían experimentado estado juntos. Que nadie más había logrado que sintieran. 

Aún recordaban aquella primera vez. Un momento que jamás podrían olvidar. Porque en aquella noche, como hoy, no tuvieron sexo. Hicieron el amor. 

  
Se mandaban textos incendiarios. Se provocaban con gestos que podían pasar por ser solo lujuria pero para ellos, era la manera en que se decían sin hablar: _déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo. Déjame que te enseñe lo mucho que te quiero._


	7. Y, de repente, nos dimos cuenta...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siempre fue amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin ser propietaria de nada de esto, salvo de Liv.

CAPITULO 7

Y, DE REPENTE, NOS DIMOS CUENTA...

Fue poco después del trasplante cuando Steve empezó a darse cuenta que, quizá, para el otro era algo más que el mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo que había tenido nunca.

Ese pensamiento le quitaba el sueño. Y ese insomnio le hacía dar vueltas a la cabeza. Aunque el otro le recriminaba que no le “agradecia” lo suficiente su altruista gesto lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Si algo era sagrado para el rubio eran sus hijos y que ni tan siquiera hubiera titubeado a la hora de ser quien se sometiese a una operación para conseguir que siguiera con vida es porque debía ser tan importante como ellos. ¿No?

Siempre había sabido que había algo más. Y siempre lo quiso negar. Luchar contra ello. Pero se descubrió pensando que no eran más que excusas. 

Sabía que él hubiese hecho igual y, principalmente, porque no se imaginaba vivir en un mundo en el que no estuviera Danny.

También se percató que no sería la primera vez, por muy perturbador que fuera, que alguna vez tuviera sueños eróticos con el policía. Sueños que al día siguiente le costaba un mundo no tener en cuenta cuando le veía.

Llevaba años así y mal que bien todos esos sentimientos, todas aquellas sensaciones las había conseguido enterrar. Hasta el momento en que Danny no dudó en arriesgar su propia salud.

Quizá significaba aquello que tenía oportunidad de convertir esos sueños en reales. Quizá era momento de dejar a un lado los prejuicios preconcebidos y lanzarse a tener una relación más que amistosa y profesional con el rubio.

Qué podía tener de malo plantearse tener algo serio y formal con alguien que desde el día en que se conocieron le había protegido y estado a su lado. Que había viajado al otro lado del mundo cuando se había encontrado en peligro. Curado sus heridas, velado sus sueños y suavizados sus pesadillas.

Que había traído a su existencia a dos niños maravillosos a los que adoraba.

¿Cómo iba a estar mal pensar en amar a alguien así?

Tocaba vencer sus miedos a que le rechazase, a aceptar que sí, que los seres humanos, pueden olvidarse del género y enamorarse de una persona de su mismo sexo. Porque lo que llena no es el cuerpo sino lo que contiene. Su inteligencia, su valentía, su bondad… Si a eso le unías que Danny era un hombre, por qué negarlo, atractivo y con un físico rotundo e impresionante, todo se volvía más apetecible.

Y entonces su mente empezó a poblarse no solo de sueños sino de imágenes en las que su lengua recorrían cada centímetro de piel. De sus manos delineando sus fuertes brazos, de su boca deleitándose en el sabor de su sexo y su… quien se lo hubiese dicho hace tan solo unos meses, semen…

Esas ideas, esos anhelos, al principio, le hacían enrojecer como si fuera un adolescente de 15 años. Después, con el paso de los días, aumentaban su temperatura.

Hasta el día en que no pudo más. Hasta el día en que en la propia sala de interrogatorios le vio presionar a un sospechoso al que ya se habían llevado a su celda y esa situación le hizo hervir la sangre. Acabó empotrando al de Jersey contra el muro y casi arrancándole la camisa para empezar a devorarle con ansia y deseo.

Hasta el día en que él no le rechazó, no le pegó un puñetazo y, sin embargo, echó su pelvis hacia delante para comenzar a frotarse con él hasta acabar corriéndose en sus pantalones como un colegial. Hasta que el inspector, su mejor amigo, metió la mano en el interior de su ropa interior y le hizo la mejor paja que nadie en toda su vida le había hecho.

Hasta el día en que ambos acabaron sudorosos, medio desnudos, jadeantes y mirándose a los ojos sin acabarse de creer lo que había acabado de suceder.

Hasta el día en que mientras recuperaba el aliento le oyó decir: _jamás me arrepentiré de este momento…_

Hasta el día en que tras escucharle le cogió la barbilla con suavidad y tras mirarle en silencio le besó con devoción. Trasmitiéndole que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

Y así, lo supo, Danny era lo mejor que le había sucedido jamás.

* * *

El inspector del 5.0 recordaba claramente las tres situaciones que le atenazaron de miedo. Que casi le paralizaron. Que prácticamente consiguieron dejarle sin capacidad de reacción.

La primera fue cuando Rick Peterson secuestró a Grace. El terror de aquellas horas en las que no supo dónde o cómo estaba su hija seguía clavado en su alma. Una sensación que jamás podría olvidar.

La segunda cuando sintió la incertidumbre de si el trasplante de médula serviría realmente para curar a Charlie. No saber si realmente tendría oportunidad de conocer a ese hijo que recién había llegado a su vida le creaba un profundo dolor. Que tampoco era capaz de superar.

El tercero estaba compuesto de pequeños momentos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los muchos años que llevaba siendo compañero de Steve McGarrett. Que sí, que había resultado un hombre excepcional, una gran persona y mejor amigo pero que carecía de cualquier atisbo de interés por proteger su propia vida metiéndose y, por ende, a él también en unas situaciones en las que siempre veía pasar cada minuto y segundo de su existencia. 

Cada uno de esas experiencias le hacía sentir como si una pequeña y fría garra atenazase su corazón. Casi desde el primer momento supo qué significaban aquellas sensaciones pero las mantuvo a raya dado que, al principio, seguía queriendo a Rachel y, además presuponía que alguien como el intrépido líder de aquel equipo jamás podría verle como algo más.

Pero estaba claro, Steve le atraía. Y para él no era ninguna novedad saber que podían gustarle los chicos. No era lo más normal en él pero tampoco sería la primera vez. Así que no se asustó ni le creó mayor miedo. 

Sin embargo, cuando aterrizó la avioneta en la playa, cuando plantearon que el moreno moriría si no encontraban un donante esa fría garra apretó con más fuerza que nunca. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se ofreció. No, no le iba a perder. 

Porque su vida, al margen de sus hijos, sin ese neardental en ella, prácticamente dejaba de tener sentido.

Y, de repente, un día se encontró con que Steve le acorralaba contra el muro de la sala de interrogatorios. Vio como prácticamente le arrancaba la camisa y devoraba sus labios. Y él se dejó llevar.

Y cuando se corrió, cuando hizo que el moreno hiciera lo mismo solo pudo pensar una cosa que fue incapaz de contener: _jamás me arrepentiré de este momento_.

Cuando el ex Navy Seal le besó, de nuevo, con suavidad, supo que aquello era algo más que un calentón.

Y, sí, supo que McGarrett era lo mejor que le había sucedido nunca. Y que sí, que el responsable de hacer que su corazón se congelase de terror era también el único capaz de volverlo a hacer latir.

* * *

Y cuatro años después se encontraban en aquel yate, después de hacer el amor. Con el marine reposando a su lado completamente desnudo. Con los ojos cerrados, su cabeza reposando en el abdomen del rubio que pasaba su mano por el cabello el otro.

  * Steve… - murmuró. El otro hizo un sonido de asentimiento animándole a seguir. - Gracias.
  * ¿Por qué, Danno?
  * Por ser tú, aunque me vuelvas loco, porque aunque me cabrees siempre por algo y, a veces, me dan ganas de matarte, gracias... por ser simplemente y llanamente como eres. - el moreno se incorporó para mirarlo, se inclinó y le besó. Cuando se apartó añadió tan solo dos palabras. - Te quiero.




	8. En tu corazón, en tus sueños.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuerdos que no mueren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Hawaii 5.0 es mío. Liv sí, es un personaje de mi propiedad, mio de mi.
> 
> Perdón por tardar en actualizar. Las musas estaban de vacaciones.

CAPÍTULO 8

EN TU CORAZÓN, EN TUS SUEÑOS...

La lápida con el nombre de John Mcgarreth estaba limpia, como siempre. Su propio hijo se encargaba de que fuera así. 

Le visitaba regularmente. Cuando tomaba una decisión importante. Cuando tenía dudas. Aunque sabía que no estaba allí, que su padre siempre estaba con él. 

A él le contó en aquellos primeros años del 5.0 lo asustado que estaba por lo que sentía por su compañero. Él que siempre se había considerado hetero atraído por un cabezota bocazas de Jersey. 

A él le contó lo dolido y decepcionado que estaba con su madre. Lo orgulloso que estaba de la mujer en que se había convertido Mary.

Lo feliz que era por tener a los dos hijos de ese cabezota en su vida. Por tener luego a Nahele. Lo mucho que los quería. Lo afortunado que se sentía.

La ohana que la vida le había regalado junto a su equipo, primero junto a Chin, junto a Kono y los que luego fueron llegado, Lou, Jerry, Adam, Tani, Junior...

Y lo inmensamente enamorado que estaba de Danny. Porque sí, al final le reconoció, a él el primero que no solo se sentía atraído por el otro. Sino que le amaba como jamás había amado a otra persona.

Así que aquel día, con la pequeña mano de Liv aferrada a la suya se sentó en la hierba frente a la tumba.

Le preguntó si sabía qué había sucedido con su madre. Le contó lo que le había sucedido al propio John. Como cuando alguien sufre un accidente, cae enfermo puede acabar reposando en sitios así para siempre. Y que acaba pasando inevitablemente cuando llegas a muy viejecito.

Trató de explicarle que morir significa cerrar los ojos no volver a abrirlos, no volver a caminar, no volver a hablar. Que morir significa no poder vivir más. 

Le contó que con lo que no puede la muerte es con los recuerdos. Con el amor que sentimos por quien se ha ido. 

Trató de hacerle entender que sí, que su madre había fallecido en aquel accidente. Que ella no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. Que nadie la había castigado por ser desobediente ese día haciendo que ella se fuera porque no quisiera volverla a ver. Que Isabella nunca quiso dejarla sola.

Le dijo que sabía que ella la quería tanto como su madre la amaba. Que jamás hubiera querido separar sus caminos. Y que, los recuerdos, el amor, esos sentimientos que no morían se quedaban en nosotros. Guardados en el corazón.

La mano del líder del 5.0 se posó suavemente en el pecho de la pequeña. 

  * En tu corazón y en tus sueños. Cuando cierres los ojos y duermas podrás hablar con ella, podrás verla. Y de esa manera siempre estará junto a ti. De esa manera en todos los momentos importantes, e incluso en los que no lo sean, tu mamá estará a tu lado. Velando por ti y queriéndote. Porque como te digo, Liv, ese amor nunca muere. 



Le habló de lo decisivo que era el momento que estaba viviendo, que la vida la había dirigido por un camino y la había traído junto a ellos. Que debía sacar el máximo provecho de lo sucedido, recordar los buenos instantes vividos junto a su madre porque sin duda habían sido los mejores pero que lo nuevo que comenzaba con ellos no estaría falto de días felices, de risas, de alegría, de complicidad. 

Con dos personas, él y Danny que vigilarían sus pasos. Que se alegrarían con sus éxitos y llorarían sus penas. Ayudándola a superarlas. 

Y que, por encima de cualquier obstáculo, aunque les sucediese como a su madre jamás, nunca, dejarían de quererla. 

Tenía un hogar en el que refugiarse cuando la vida doliese como en esos días, una familia que la consolaría. Tenía un lugar al que volver, personas para las que era importante y que no se imaginaban poder seguir existiendo sin su presencia.

Steve, sentado a su lado, abrazando a la pequeña que había buscado refugio en su regazo siguió hablándole. 

  * Tu madre se fue, Liv como se fue mi padre. Pero no es un adiós, es un hasta otra…- le secó las lágrimas que mojaban su rostro. Le besó las húmedas mejillas. Le apartó de la frente uno de sus pelirrojos mechones. - Y, te prometo, que Danno y yo haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que no nos tengas que despedir diciéndonos _hasta otra_ por lo menos en los siguientes 100 años… - Le sonrió suavemente. - Te vas a hartar, incluso, de nosotros. De lo pesados y insufribles que podemos llegar a ser. Quizá un día, cuando hayas cumplido, mínimo los 40 y te cases, si es que te dejo hacerlo - Liv rió ante la cara cómica que estaba poniendo Steve. - me permitas acompañarte y recordarte que no ha habido un solo día de tu vida a mi lado en que no te haya querido.
  * Tío Steve… - susurró la pequeña ocultando su cara en el cuello de él mientras le abrazaba fuerte. _Dime_ , le susurró él al oído. - Yo también te quiero mucho. - el ex Navy Seal sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. La estrechó más contra él. Ella apartó el rostro y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Se mordió el labio. La hizo un gesto animándola a seguir. - ¿Ahora tú eres mi papá? - se vió obligado a tragar saliva.
  * ¿Quieres que lo sea? - ella asintió con entusiasmo.
  * ¿Y Danno?
  * Estoy seguro de que estará orgullo de ser también tu padre. - Liv respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.
  * ¿Podemos ir a casa? 
  * Puedo llevarte al fin del mundo si me lo pides, cariño.
  * Solo a casa. - sonrió divertida.
  * Pues a casa, entonces.



Y en el momento en que arrancó el motor del coche, justo antes de ponerse en marcha los brazos de Liv le abrazaron desde atrás. Los labios de la niña se posaron en su mejilla en un beso dulce como el algodón de azúcar, al tiempo que volvía a susurrale un _te quiero, papá_ que supo con total seguridad le había encadenado por lo que le restaba de vida a ella.

Si Olivia supiera el poder tan inmenso que tenía sobre él.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando el rubio inspector del 5.0 acababa de acostar a su sobrina se sorprendió siendo abrazado por ella. Y se sorprendió cuando le susurró casi a modo de confidencia.

  * _Te quiero mucho, papá Danno._



Esa noche la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro del antiguo policía de Jersey fue capaz de hacer que amaneciese en una pequeña habitación en Hawai. 


	9. Derecho a ser feliz...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoja de ruta: conquistar a MI hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Hawaii 5.0 es mio...

CAPÍTULO NUEVE

DERECHO A SER FELIZ

Aquel primer encuentro en la sala de interrogatorios les dejó descolocados a ambos. Y aunque el policía había afirmado que no se arrepentía de ese momento y Steve le besó, el caso es que en los siguientes días, retrocedieron algo asustados, los dos, por la intensidad de lo que sentían.

Aunque seguían discutiendo con acaloramiento si que era verdad que las miradas cautelosas se repetían. Desde los despachos donde cada uno se había refugiado a modo de trinchera. Vigilando los movimientos.

Steve jamás hubiera creído que podría asustarse por nada. Por lo menos de semejante forma. Y aunque se encontraba frente a la tumba de su padre no encontraba el valor para hablar. Hasta que lo consiguió.

  * Me da miedo que pueda ser real, papá. - suspiró. - Me da miedo porque aunque todos dicen que me merezco ser feliz, realmente, ¿puedo serlo? ¿Yo? ¿Con él? - se sentía como un adolescente aunque no recordaba haberse sentido así con 16 años. Pero es que tenía tanto que afrontar ya en aquella época. Pensar que había perdido a su madre, que su padre lo alejase sin comprender por qué lo hacía. Creyendo que debía haber algo malo en él para que hubiese perdido a las dos personas que más amaba. Era difícil sustraerse a esa idea, y en nada ayudaba saber que se sentía igual de atraído por las chicas que por los chicos, más por estos últimos. En el entorno en el que estaba creciendo en esos momentos con la política “no digas, no preguntes” aún vigente. - ¿Tu estarías de acuerdo? ¿Estarías orgulloso? - tan inmerso estaba sus dilemas que ni tan siquiera había oído el coche pararse. Cuando la mano del otro se situó sobre su hombro a punto estuvo de plantarle sendos puñetazos en la cara. Se detuvo en el preciso instante en que se dio cuenta que quien estaba a su lado era Joe White. 
  * No conozco a nadie que se merezca más ser feliz, hijo. - Steve enarcó una ceja. - Williams me llamó. - la expresión del ex Seal debió mostrar con total claridad su desconcierto. - Está preocupado por ti… - White sonrió suavemente. - aunque bueno, ¿siempre lo está, no? Realmente y, siendo sinceros, nadie se preocupa tanto por ti como ese compañero tuyo. - Habían echado a andar hacia los vehículos. - Es un gran tipo, Steve. Enervante, sin duda, pero excepcional. Y si lo que ha hecho hace unos meses por ti no habla por sí solo no sé qué más podría hacerlo.
  * No me dices nada que no sepa, Joe. 
  * ¿Entonces?
  * Nunca me había sentido así… pensaba saber cómo era pero veo que no tenía ni idea.
  * Pensabas que sabías cómo era… ¿el qué, hijo? ¿Estar verdaderamente enamorado? ¿Ser correspondido? - guardó silencio. - No soy muy dado a expresar yo tampoco sentimientos, Steve. Y, como tu mismo me has acusado en más de una ocasión, guardo demasiados secretos pero lo que sí sé es que el que ames a Daniel no me va a hacer respetarte ni quererte menos de lo que lo hago. Es más, si te decides a vivir, a encarar sin prejuicios y miedos lo que estás experimentado, me sentiré más orgulloso que nunca. 
  * ¿Y él? - miró hacia atrás. Hacia la tumba de John. 
  * Él te amaba profundamente, Steve. Tan sólo deseaba dos cosas para sus hijos; que estuvieran a salvo y fueran felices. Sobretodo esto último. A él le hubiese caído muy bien ese inspector tuyo… se hubiera reído muchísimo con la forma en que te saca de tus casillas, con la forma en que te hace reír, con lo inmensamente que te quiere. 
  * ¿Me quiere? - la débil pregunta escapó de sus labios sin casi pretenderlo.
  * Sin ánimo de repetirme, lo de hace unos meses habla por sí solo, Steven. - Joe se montó en coche y antes de arrancar bajó la ventanilla. - ¿Te parece que quedemos mañana a comer? 
  * ¿Mañana?
  * Hijo, espero que el plan de ataque de las próximas horas implique que secuestres a Danny, le encierres en una habitación con una cama o, por lo menos un sofá y os dejéis de tonterías. - el hombre se echó a reír a carcajadas ante el inusitado color rojo en el rostro de su pupilo. - En serio, Steve… si no conquistas a tu hombre esta noche si que me sentiré decepcionado contigo.



* * *

  
Rachel miró a su ex marido con ojo crítico. Como aunque jugaba con Charlie estaba lejos de estar en el mismo lugar que ellos. Al final, el niño salió corriendo hacia el castillo de actividades donde se encontraban algunos de sus amigos del jardín de infancia. Él se sentó a su lado. 

  * Llevas unos días distraído, Danny. - murmuró ella sin apartar los ojos del pequeño. A veces aún se dejaba llevar por el miedo de aquella frase dicha hacía casi dos años por los médicos: _“podría morir”..._ Sacudió la cabeza intentando centrarse en el ahora. El rubio estaba echado hacia delante observando también a su hijo.
  * Hace unos días Steve y yo… - no hubo necesidad de acabar la frase para que ella entendiera. 
  * ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - una sonrisa suave bailó en los labios de la morena. Menos mal que el otro no la vio porque montaría en cólera al creerse que se reía de él. Y ni de lejos pretendía eso. 
  * ¿Sinceramente? - Danny giró la cabeza para mirarla y, al verla asentir, siguió. - No tengo ni idea. 
  * Daniel Williams, estuvimos 8 años juntos… gran parte de ellos fueron maravillosos. Y no hace tanto creímos que podríamos revivirlos, ¿quizá por miedo a esta vida que nos ha tocado encarar buscamos seguridad en nuestro pasado? No lo sé, lo único bueno que salió de ese “experimento”, si se puede llamar así, fue nuestro hijo. Nuestro amor se marchitó hace tiempo pero queda una bonita amistad y esos años en los que compartimos la esperanza de acabar envejeciendo el uno junto al otro me otorgan el privilegio de decir que te conozco un poco… - ella hizo un gesto de juntar los dedos como queriendo ejemplificar lo que sabía de él. - si, algo sé es que no te enrrollas con nadie y que si lo haces es porque siempre, sin excepciones, hay algo más detrás que un mero encuentro carnal…
  * ¿Porqué a mi ex no le sorprende que le diga que he tenido sexo con mi muy masculino compañero de trabajo?
  * ¿Porque has deseado llevarle a la cama desde el día que le conociste? - le contestó ella con otra pregunta. Ahora sí que no pudo contener la risa. - Estás guapísimo con ese color rojo cangrejo, aunque no le pega muy bien con el amarillo de tu pelo…
  * Serás bruja…
  * Piruja… - luego ya más serena le miró fijamente. - Danny nos amamos profundamente, de ese amor surgieron Grace y Charlie… así que ánimo, cariño. Si es un hombre, ¿qué más da? ¿A quién le importa salvo a vosotros dos? Cuando tu amas solo surgen cosas hermosas como nuestros niños. 
  * Pero… ¿y ellos? - hizo un gesto señalando al mini D como le llamaba Steve. 
  * Hay cuatro cosas para las que has nacido, Daniel Williams, a saber… - Rachel Edwards levantó la mano y el dedo pulgar. - ser un gran policía, ser un gran hijo/hermano, UN PADRE EXCEPCIONAL y estar enamorado del capitán de fragata Steve McGarrett. Nunca harías nada que hiciera daño a los críos y, por ese lado, estoy más que tranquila de que te hayas decidido a intentar algo con él.
  * Si es que lo hago…
  * Como si no lo hubiese decidido ya… - luego volvió a sonreír. - Al final, mira por tu por donde voy a tener razón en que estaba en lo cierto cuando sentía celos de él. - Danny se echó a reír suavemente, al poco Rachel se le unió. Ella posó una mano suavemente sobre la de su ex marido. - Te mereces ser, por fin, feliz. No lo dejes pasar.



* * *

La puerta se cerró sin apenas hacer ruido. 

El inspector se apoyó contra ella fijando la vista en el otro que recién acababa de descender el último escalón. Le vio buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando sacó la mano, le lanzó un pequeño objeto de metal. Lo cogió al vuelo.

  * Cierra con llave. - se giró para dirigirse a la parte posterior de la casa. - sube a la habitación… voy a asegurar el acceso posterior. - ni se volvió a mirarle cuando le volvió a oír hablar. - Cuando suba te quiero desnudo sobre mi cama, Jersey. 



Tragó saliva con dificultad pero consiguió hablar.

  * Lo tuyo con el romanticismo es para estudiarlo, McGarrett. - ahora sí que el otro se volvió.
  * ¿Quieres romanticismo? - Le miró con los ojos más oscuros de lo que los había visto nunca. - Te voy a follar, toda la noche y, posiblemente toda la mañana. Voy a hacer que gimas mi nombre, voy a llegar hasta lo más dentro que seas capaz de aguantar. Te voy a hacer vivir y, voy a vivir yo mismo, el mejor polvo que jamás hayamos experimentado. - había un toque de poderoso erotismo en su voz, tono que se suavizó levemente con las siguientes palabras. - pero lo que más claro quiero que te quede es que, por encima de cualquier cosa, no solo te voy a follar, te voy a hacer el amor, Danno, para que no te quepa ninguna duda tras esta noche de que estoy ridículamente enamorado de ti. Que TE QUIERO. 
  * ¿Ves como cuando quieres puedes serlo? - afirmó el rubio cerrando como le había pedido. Mientras empezaba a subir la escalera volvió a hablar. - ¿Steve?
  * ¿No te callas nunca? - le respondió desde la cocina.
  * Bueno, si quieres, animal, no te digo que siento lo mismo. Que, también, TE AMO. - se echó a reír por lo bajo cuando sintió como al otro se le caía algo. - Por cierto, lamento decirte que tu escalera tiene poderes extraños... me está dejando sin ropa a cada escalón que subo… esto es un desastre, ya solo me queda la corbata… - y volvió a reírse cuando algo se le cayó al otro de nuevo. 




	10. Húmedo, lascivo y caliente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestra primera vez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo dicho, nada de esto me pertenece salvo Liv.

CAPÍTULO 10

HÚMEDO, LASCIVO Y CALIENTE

La luz del atardecer creaba sombras sobre la piel desnuda de Williams. Sobre la de su jefe. 

Uno de los dedos del rubio acarició el labio inferior del otro que abrió la boca levemente para lamerlo. Las pupilas del más pequeño comenzaron a dilatarse. Ayudadas por las caricias que descendían por su cuerpo. Por los pellizcos suaves pero insistentes en sus pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse. 

McGarrett sentado sobre su pelvis, le observaba en silencio dejando que su respiración, agitada ya por la excitación, marcase el ritmo. 

El dedo húmedo del policía se deslizó por su barbilla, por su cuello, por su pecho, trazando las líneas de sus tatuajes. Marcando un camino mojado. Danny se incorporó apoyándose en un codo para sujetarse sobre el otro y retornar el camino, esta vez con su lengua y en sentido contrario. Dando pequeños mordisco, marcándole como suyo aunque fuera de forma sutil. Cuando llegó a su destino, su labios se unieron, las lenguas se encontraron. Luchando por probarse, saciarse de los sabores mutuos…

Sus bocas encajaban tan bien. 

Volvió a retroceder. Steve echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su nuez… jadeando su nombre. 

Notó como la polla de su chico palpitaba al oírlo. Volvió a llamarle. La suya propia comenzaba a cobrar una dureza inusitada. 

Con un movimiento de fuertes piernas le hizo volver a tumbarse y girarse para quedar poca abajo… se inclinó sobre él para con la punta de su lengua volver a lamer desde el inicio de la espalda por la columna. Lentamente, despacio… 

Su trasero, casi de forma inconsciente buscaba el contacto con su pene. Añorando una presencia que aún no había conocido. Lamía, soplaba el camino recorrido, enfriando y haciendo que el otro se estremeciera. 

Danny giró el rostro. Sus ojos se posaron en los suyos. Volvieron a unir sus labios. Sus pelvis se encontraron de nuevo. La mano del rubio unió sus miembros, comenzó a masturbarlos conjuntamente.

¿Dónde habría aprendido eso? Steve sonrió socarronamente imaginado a su compañero buscando información para complacerlo. Para hacer de sus encuentros lo más placenteros que supiera.

Un pellizco de ternura e infinito cariño inundó su corazón. Estaba seguro de que no había nada que el rubio no hiciese por él. Estaba seguro porque él se encontraba en la misma situación.

Esta vez le tocó a su garganta gemir su nombre. Contra sus labios. Tras unos minutos, posó su mano sobre el pecho del rubio haciendo que se tumbara de nuevo. Esta vez fueron besos, pequeños, suaves los que recorrieron la anatomía de su amante. Junto con caricias que volaban como tenue aleteo por sus costados. 

Una mano acunó el rostro del otro. Se detuvo unos segundos, mirándole. Le vio morderse los labios. Claramente excitado.

Su lengua volvió a salir a paseo, acariciando la cabeza de su prepucio. El inspector del 5.0 gimió escandalosamente. Sus dedos aferrados en sendos puños a las sábanas. 

Su cuerpo ya sudoroso. 

La boca del Seal bajó por la dureza de su longitud. Abrumado por su sabor. Hacía tantos años de aquellos primeros escarceos homosexuales que casi se podría decir que volvía a ser virgen. Aunque como todo en él no había perdido pericia. 

Pero nunca había sido así. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido por poder estar dando placer. 

Oírle, sentir su agitada respiración. Con cada pasada de su lengua, con cada jugueteo de sus dedos sobre sus testículos. Con cada saliva deslizándose por la piel de su pene que iba humedeciendo la entrada de su esfinter. Uniéndose al líquido preseminal que comenzaba a emanar.

Sus labios entretenidos. Los dedos de una de las manos jugando en zona normalmente prohibida. La otra pellizcando sus pezones. 

Y entonces se atrevió a ir más lejos. Empezó a dilatarlo. 

Las caderas de Danny se sacudieron solas. Un gemido escandaloso escapando. Ronco, áspero, pasional.

Se incorporó para situarse al pie de la cama. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercarse al borde del colchón, se arrodillo, le hizo levantar las piernas y esta vez, la lengua siguió jugando sobre su ano. Nunca se habría imaginado que el sexo con un hombre podía ser tan voluptuoso. 

Lascivo.

Le apasionaba ver el rostro del otro. Encontrarse con su mirada, cargada de pasión. De deseo. Jamás como en esos momentos le había visto tan seguro de poder mostrarse tal y como era. 

Saberse merecedor de esa plena confianza insufló de calor su corazón.

Dos dedos dentro de él. Al los que siguieron un tercero. 

El lubricante cumpliendo su función unido al sudor, a su saliva… Preparado. Danny retrocedió sobre el colchón. Y sólo pronunció dos palabras.

  * _Te necesito._



Elevó sus caderas para situar sus piernas bajo ellas, llevando su pelvis hacia él. El cuerpo del rubio sostenido sobre sus hombros y cabeza. Le abrió para él. Entró, lentamente, con una enloquecedora lentitud. 

Cuidándolo. Mimándolo. Buscando que no hubiera ni el menor atisbo de dolor. De miedo.

Notando por su espalda arqueada que comenzaba a buscar un mayor contacto que estaba más que preparado para más. Salió y de un solo movimiento volvió a entrar.

Y esta vez gritó su nombre. Y él, Steve McGarrett tuvo que recorrer a todo su estoicismo para no dejarse llevar como un imberbe colegial. 

Las penetraciones se sucedían, lentas, fuertes, constantes. Paraban. Comenzaban de nuevo. Recuperando aliento. Besando, compartiendo aliento. 

Uniendo manos.

Abrazado a él. Bocas unidas. Cuerpos fusionados. 

Las uñas clavadas en su espalda. 

Danny mordiendo su clavícula quizá con más fuerza de lo que ninguno esperaba. Marcándole. Por dentro y por fuera.

Y esta vez fue él quien susurraba una única palabra contra su oído mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo y se derramaba en su interior.

  * _Mío_.



Un calor abrasador se derramó sobre su abdomen. El semen de su novio sobre su piel. 

Se dejó vencer sobre su cuerpo. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón. Encima de las sábanas enredadas. 

Con sus corazones desbocados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas. 

Sus labios buscándose de nuevo. Ocultó el rostro de Danny contra su cuello. 

El sueño se apoderó de sus párpados.

Abrazados.

* * *

  
  
Amanece.

Y esta vez en su lengua, su boca, sus labios, su saliva. 

La de un rubio de Jersey estúpidamente enamorado.

Y las sábanas se enredan más de lo que ya lo están.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción ha sido Bob Sinclar - World Hold On Extended Club Mix https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gyuYCbrqRMk&list=RDMMgyuYCbrqRMk&start_radio=1


	11. Uno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Años de porqués...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo sin ser la propietaria de nada de esto salvo de Liv.

CAPÍTULO 11

UNO

Le veía junto a la orilla de la playa. Con Olivia en sus brazos, con Charlie corriendo un poco más allá seguido de cerca por Eddie. Con Grace sentada en la mesa del puesto de Kamekona esperando a que trajeran la comida. Oyendo la voz de Nahele en el camión. 

Cuatro años ya desde aquella primera noche y aún se sorprendía de ser merecedor de todo aquello.

Ahora pensaba en lo estúpido que fue los primeros años del 5.0 cuando aún sabiendo ya que sentía algo diferente por Danny no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta y arriesgó todo por seguir una vendetta que le costó años dejar. 

Casi dejó que Wo Fat ganase arrebatándole ese futuro que ahora tenía delante de los ojos. 

Durante mucho tiempo después ser pareja mantuvieron su relación únicamente para ellos. Celosos de su intimidad tan solo lo sabían Grace, Charlie, Rachel, Nahele, Joe y Mary. 

Fueron años de reconocerse enamorados. 

Esa clandestinidad les permitía disfrutar de intimidad. Lejos de ojos indiscretos, de exigencias, de actitudes políticamente correctas. En la soledad de sus habitaciones se exploraban. Se probaban, profundizaban en el conocimiento que tenían el uno en el otro. 

Acariciaban sus pieles, sentían sus respiraciones.

Se hacían cómplices de lo cotidiano.

De mañanas de café caliente para Steve en la mesa del lanai, sí acompañado con una incomprensible cucharada de mantequilla. De bolsas con una malasada en el cajón superior del escritorio de Danny. Diarias y solo para él.

De esporádicos atardeceres rasgando las cuerdas de la guitarra que le regaló, porque con la forma del estuche estaba claro que NO era una tuba.

De nuevas corbatas en el armario del marine. Compradas para su rubio. Aunque siguiera sin entender cómo era capaz de llevarlas con la humedad de Oahu. Eso sí, no iba a ser él quien discutiera lo útiles que eran a la hora de atarle al cabecero de la cama o taparle los ojos mientras le desnudaba y llenaba su piel de diminutos y febriles besos que hacían estremecer al otro.

De mirada cargada de celos no hacía tanto cuando fue a Montana al fallecer Joe para descubrirle con Cath planeando una nueva venganza. Casi incapaz de ver más allá de hacer pagar por el dolor que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos al serle arrebatada su segunda figura paterna.

Ese dolor que pasó semanas mitigando por seguir queriendo ocultarle sus partes más oscuras cuando era inútil hacerlo. Porque sabía que él las conocía y aún así le amaba.

Como probó su propia medicina cuando sintió que volvía a acercarse a Rachel y tuvo que volver a hacerle ver que no había nadie más que ÉL.

Porque entendió que por mucho que se amasen, si el amor no se cuida puede morir. Y sintió que no merecería la pena vivir en un mundo en el que el otro no le amase. Porque para él, era imposible no verse juntos. 

Años de ver crecer a los que consideraba sus hijos. Años de sentirse orgulloso de Nahele cuando el chico le pidió que le acompañase a visitar centros de estudios superiores porque, uno hace eso con los padres. Y con quién lo iba a hacer él sino.

De Grace echándose en sus brazos al anunciarle que había sido admitida en la universidad de Cornell, en New York. Y como le tocó esa noche abrazar a Danny con fuerza porque aunque no lo dijera, que ella se fuera, le rompía el corazón a su padre. Y el suyo también.

De Charlie y su carrera en el coche construido junto a él en el garaje para la competición escolar. Un coche con forma de mercuri marquis porque mini D, como le gustaba llamarle le dijo que le gustaría tener un coche como el de su abuelo John McGarrett. ¡¡Dios como quería a ese niño!! 

De ser él quien ocupó el puesto en el baile padre e hija con Olivia. Al fin y al cabo, Danny tuvo el suyo con Grace, aún le hacía temblar lo cerca que estuvo de perderle aquel día, las ganas que sintió de no dejarle escapar cuando le abrazó, y el te quiero dicho sin palabras. En sus ojos al verle marcharse. 

De la sonrisa que se le escapó cuando un día, tras una árdua jornada con la gobernadora y alejado del trabajo de campo y del centro de mando del grupo volvió a casa para descubrir a su novio dormido en su cama, con Mr Pickles acurrucado junto a él, tan en el mundo de los sueños como su nuevo dueño. Porque como todo el mundo sabía y él mismo se ocupaba de proclamar, Danny era más de perros y NO le gustaban los gatos. Porque eran _traicioneros,_ Menos el suyo, por supuesto. Porque recordaba como el tema de que el animal saliera de la casa si no le encontraban un nuevo hogar fue dejando de estar presente hasta que una tarde vio sobre la mesa con la firma del rubio el alta del chip del minino. 

Porque desde aquella noche, aquella primera noche habían construido un hogar. Entre los dos.

Porque las cartas del seguro del camaro llegaban a su buzón. Y no a la dirección “oficial” de Danny. Y poco a poco fueron apareciendo más cartas. Hasta que un día Steve le dijo directamente que había contratado una empresa para que se mudase.

Porque se compró unos tapones para los oídos, aceptando que a veces el insomnio del rubio solo era vencido por el ruido de la televisión. 

Porque, por fin comprendió que las duchas de más de 3 minutos merecían la pena, sobretodo si tenía al otro arrodillado frente a él regalándole las mejores mamadas que estaba seguro ningún otro ser humano era capaz de hacer. 

Porque el de Jersey dejó de quejarse por no poder conducir nunca su coche. Porque le compraba pantalones cargo, porque con su tendencia a hacer explotar cosas sabía que la ropa le duraría menos que un pastel en la puerta de un colegio. Y si a su pareja solo le gustaban aquellas prendas quién era él para negar que le hacían un trasero de infarto.

Porque aceptó que pusiera música hortera de los 80 sin rechistar, aunque eso sí, de vez en cuando le rogaba que le dejase escuchar a Bon Jovi mientras iban a trabajar.

Porque, Danny que no era de tatuajes le descubrió una noche uno pequeño que se había hecho sin decírselo, que solo podría ver él con una única palabra en la parte superior de la cadera _McDanno,_ lo que ponía en el delantal que les enseñó Kamekona. Y recordaba cómo se rió cuando le dijo que deberían pedir derechos de autor por aquel término y no dejar que nadie lo usase. Marca registrada para ellos, definición de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Así le dijo que debiera aparecer en cualquier diccionario que se preciase de ser un buen diccionario. _McDanno significa neardenthal enamorado de Bubú…_

Porque se arrodillaba a su lado en el aseo cuando la medicación por la radiación residual de la bomba sucia le hacía vomitar. Con lo mal que llevaba el marine sentirse débil y enfermo. Porque sentía sus manos frías calmar su frente si el malestar le provocaba fiebre. Y porque usaba sus pulidas habilidades culinarias en hacerle la mejor sopa de pollo de la historia de las sopas de pollo. 

Porque en las noches de póquer no le dejaba ganar ni usa sola partida uniendo fuerzas con Lou contra él y aún así se callaba cuando seguía otorgándose el mérito de ser él quien compraba los suculentos bocadillos de pastrami. Aunque todos supieran que era Danny el responsable de que nunca faltasen.

Porque le gustaba sentarse a ver películas del tipo _Enemigo mío_ que tanto entusiasmaban al policía que hasta hacía que se le escapase alguna lágrima. Jamás lo entendería pero le resultaba abrumador sentir en esos momentos el inmenso corazón del otro. 

Porque dejó de renegar porque se levantase cuando no era humanamente posible para ir a nadar o correr.

Porque amarse era aceptarse tal y como eran. Ceder para entender en algunos momentos y seguir firmes en ser fieles así mismos. De nada servía cambiar, como le dijo él, dejarían de ser las personas de las que se habían enamorado. 

_Yo ya intenté cambiar_ , le dijo Danny… _y fracasé… Elijo no fracasar contigo_. 

Y porque sí, aunque seguía yendo a aventuras llenas de riesgo y casi provocando infartos en su chico, lo cierto es que ya no se metía en nada a ciegas. Porque en eso sí había cambiado. 

Ahora tenía una familia por la que volver. Ahora tenía por quién seguir viviendo. Ahora les tenía a ellos. 

Ahora le tenía a él.

Y su Danno le tenía a él.

* * *

Y fue en Montana donde reconocieron ante todos que eran UNO.

Y fue en Montana donde prometieron amarse.

Hasta que la muerte les separase. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo me ha servido de inspiración Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You (Official Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ra-Om7UMSJc


	12. De boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Te prometo quererte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawai 5.0 no me pertenece. Sería rica si fuera de mi propiedad. Tan solo es mio el personaje de Olivia Blythe-Williams

CAPÍTULO 12

DE BODA

Joe le había dejado el rancho. Dejó escrito que le consideraba su hijo y que no había nadie más al que le pudiera dejar ese legado.

Danny y él lo visitaron pocas semanas después de firmar. Situados directamente en el centro de la propiedad miraron a su alrededor. Pensaron que aquel lugar, donde estaba enterrado el que sin duda era uno de los hombres más importantes en la vida de Steve, sería el mejor sitio donde comenzar a construir algo que fuera únicamente para ellos y la familia que habían creado.

Ampliaron la vivienda principal con cuatro dormitorios más, para sus cuatro hijos. Crearon un par de pequeñas casas de invitados. Restauraron las caballerizas. Levantaron un hogar al que retirarse. Su paraíso particular. Donde procurarían que existiera en la menor medida posible el dolor, el miedo y las épocas oscuras. Que sólo hubiera espacio para los abrazos, las sonrisas y la complicidad.

Y dos años después de aquel adiós tan doloroso. Un año y medio después de que Steve y Danny se prometieran en matrimonio delante de Liv reunieron a la familia y amigos para celebrar una unión que se empezó a fraguar desde el momento en que ambos se apuntaron con sus armas hacia ya casi 10 años.

Desde que el antiguo policía de Jersey permitió que su compañero le llamara Danno. Algo solo reservado para las personas que realmente amaba. Desde que el Seal le regaló 3 noches en el hotel Kahala porque verle sonreír ante la posibilidad de que su hija fuera feliz hacía que su corazón se llenase de una inexplicable calidez.

La noche antes habían celebrado una pequeña fiesta privada con los antiguos miembros del 5.0. Los 4 primeros locos que convirtieron aquel proyecto en Ohana. Los cuatro que a pesar de la distancia seguían en contacto diario.

No faltaron las longboard y las gambas con ajo y mantequilla. Y las risas. 

Y al día siguiente, con todos reunidos comenzaron a sonar mientras Steve esperaba a su policía los acordes de _Born to be my baby_ del adorado Bon Jovi de Danny. La sonrisa que adornó el rostro de él valió por mil soles.

Porque sí, fue en una árdua, larga y lluviosa noche hawaiana cuando descubrieron, aunque no le pusieran palabras en aquel momento, que tenían algo que no les podrían quitar. Cerraron las puertas dejando el frío fuera, porque sí, sabían que tenían algo que no moriría nunca.

Tenían su sueño, no expresado, de caminar juntos hasta el final. El orgullo que sentían el uno por el otro. 

Sabían que sus corazones latian sincronizados, que sus pieles se buscaban, que eran uno. Que jamás dejarían que el otro se alejase porque sí, _habían nacido para ser su chico, para ser el hombre de cada uno._

En aquellos primeros días no tenían claro cuál sería su destino pero tenían algo en lo que creer. No sabían si había sido alguna deidad hawaiana pero seguro que de algún modo sus vidas habían ido trazando un plan para ellos.

Y cuando llegó el día a día de luces tenues frente al televisor supieron que aunque no fueran situaciones extraordinarias para ellos estaba bien. Porque había llegado su tiempo para hacerlo a su manera, a su ritmo. Estando juntos saldrían adelante, viviendo en el corazón del otro hasta el día que murieran.

* * *

Steve vestía el uniforme de comandante de la Marina. Con todas sus condecoraciones. Danny traje gris con la última corbata regalada por su chico, azul y decorada con palmeras y soles.

Se unieron en el altar, mirando de soslayo a su alrededor. 

Viendo a Kono, que había venido acompañada de la antigua compañera de la unidad Lori Weston con la que volvía a trabajar en su último destino en Washington DC. Chin con Abby sonriendo ampliamente venidos junto a su hija Sara desde San Francisco. A Lou secarse una indiscreta lágrima siendo observado por la dulce mirada de su esposa Reneé. A Adam y Tamiko con su prometedora y todavía recién estrenada relación sentimental. A Junio y Tani comenzando también su historia. A Jerry feliz al lado de su reencontrado amigo Max, el antiguo forense del 5.0 llegado junto a su mujer Sabrina desde nada menos que Madagascar.

El policía sintió el apretón en el hombro de su padre y se sonrojó levemente ante el gesto de complicidad con el hombre que le había dado la vida. Y que en ese día se mostraba tan orgulloso de él.

Mary limpió por enésima vez una inexistente mota del hombro de su hermano. Ambos compartieron una mirada algo triste. Incluso en un día como aquel su madre había vuelto a fallarles. 

El segundo al mando del 5.0 se inclinó hacia su chico para susurrarle algo al oído. Algo que le hizo sonreír y alejar ese imprevisto atisbo de dolor. 

El juez de paz tras las protocolarias fórmulas dio paso a los votos matrimoniales que ambos habían establecido que se dirían.

* * *

_“Me vuelves loco. Me enfadas. Me pones de los nervios. En ti todo es sencillo y a la vez complicado. No creo que conozcas, y si las sabes te las guardas muy bien, ni una sola manera de hacer algo de una forma rápida y sin arriesgar tu integridad. Si pasa un día en que no estalles algo no eres completamente feliz._

_Y, sin embargo, sin duda no te querría si fueras de otra forma. Porque cuando haces lo que haces muestras la pasión que anida en ti. La energía con que lo llenas todo. Con la que lo iluminas todo con tu presencia. La calidez que irradias y que, por mucho que lo niegues, fui el primero al que dejaste ver._

_Gracias, Steve, por llenar mi vida de un amor con mayúsculas. Capaz de hacerme ir a la otra punta del planeta para rescatar ese precioso trasero tuyo. Un amor inmenso, dulce, ácido, agrio, en definitiva, lleno de matices… que me sorprendió cuando no lo esperaba. Cuando ni en mi más locos días imaginé que podría vivir._

_Gracias, GiJoe mío por hacer de mis días una aventura. Por hacer verdad tu frase de que no soy feliz si no es a tu lado. Cierta al 100 por 100. Por afirmar, al principio más en broma que en serio, que cuando decía que te odiaba no era más que una mentira, porque sabías que te amaba._

_Sí, desde el primer día que decidiste sin pedirme permiso que me querías en tu vida._

_Gracias, Seal mío, por hacerme vivir la que creo que es una de las historias de amor más bonitas y cursis que haya conocido._

_Me encanta ser tu Bubu…_

_Me encanta lo que hemos construido._

_Solo te pido una cosa, Steve. Por favor, te lo ruego, te lo suplico… No lo vueles por los aires._

_Y, por último, mi vida._

_Que jamás te quepa duda alguna._

_TE AMO, ANIMAL."_

* * *

_“No digas, no preguntes. Crecí en ese ambiente. Sin nadie que me dijera que estaba bien sentir lo que sentía._

_Hasta el día que llegaste tu. Que te colaste en mi vendetta para hacerme ver que había algo más que guerra, dolor y furia._

_Fue tu rostro el primero que vi en Corea del Norte, tu presencia la que sentí a mi lado en Afganistán. Tu dolor el que quise borrar en Colombia._

_Contigo no hay tranquilidad. Algunos dirían que ni paz pero he tenido tanto silencio en mi vida que, tu voz, tus quejas, tus regañinas son para mí un bálsamo. Pero ¿a que lo oculto muy bien? No te puedo decir donde aprendí a que no se note… Es confidencial y te tendría que matar si te lo cuento._

_Sí, tu presencia, es una bendición. Me has hecho ver que mi vida sí merece la pena. Que soy imprescindible y no solo una herramienta más con la que llevar a cabo misiones._

_Me has hecho saber lo que es tener una familia. Adorar el sonido de unos pasos infantiles y desnudos bajando por las escaleras de nuestra casa. Aprender a hacer una trenza de raíz. Yo que sé hacer cualquier nudo marinero con los ojos cerrados me sentí el hombre más realizado del mundo al peinar a nuestra hija pequeña._

_Me has dado tanto._

_Me has hecho sentir el terror más profundo las veces que he estado a punto de perderte. Lo cierto, cariño, es que siempre he lamentado profundamente hacerte pasar por lo mismo que me ha aterrado a mi tantas veces._

_No sé si te servirá pero llevo años intentando hacerte el menor daño posible con mi actitud. No estoy siendo muy efectivo._

_Lo siento, mi amor._

_Solamente quiero que sepas que vivo por y para ti. Que hace tiempo que no hay nada ni nadie más importante._

_Que no te voy a mentir y te aseguro que voy a seguir haciéndote enfadar pero te prometo las mejores reconciliaciones que se hayan visto jamás._

_Porque he nacido para amarte._

_Y para que mi última y más importante misión seas…_

_TU._

_TE AMO, DANNO."_

* * *

  
  
Grace se levantó de su sitio para subirse a la tarima donde poco después cantaría Jerry dos canciones que decía que había versionado para sus jefes.

Con una copa en la mano, golpeó el cristal con una cucharilla. Hasta que consiguió atraer la atención de todos los presentes que fueron guardando silencio.

  * Danno, hace ya bastantes años me contaste que el primer día que estuviste en Hawai te perdiste y acabaste en el que con el tiempo se convirtió en tu lugar favorito para reflexionar. Me dijiste que echabas de menos Jersey, tu hogar pero que viendo lo que tenías delante, el océano inmenso, quizá aquello no estaría tan mal. Añadiste que además de eso, lo único que haría soportable estar en ese infierno de piñas, sol y arena era que estarías CONMIGO. Me dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado, que sería lo más importante de tu vida, que eso no iba a cambiar nunca. Puedo afirmar que sigue siendo así aunque con varias excepciones, la más importante al margen de mis tres hermanos es mi TÍO STEVE. Que hace tiempo dejó de ser solo eso para pasar a ser el pilar más fuerte en el que te has podido apoyar cuando te sentías sólo y perdido. - Grace guardó un momento de silencio. - que sé que fueron muchas veces, Danno. - sonrió a su padre. - te reconozco que cuando era niña dormía mucho más tranquila porque sabía que él estaba contigo y que haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para cuidarte, para protegerte. Ni siquiera sabía la razón que tenía al pensar aquello. No sé si seré la primera que me di cuenta, sin saberlo, que os queríais. 



Papi, te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Capaz de dejarlo todo para estar junto a mi. Capaz de ocultar tu pena y dolor por dejar atrás a tu familia y tu hogar para verme creceri. Para intentar no perderte ni un instante de mi vida. 

No sabes lo feliz que me hicisteis cuando dejasteis a un lado el miedo a la incertidumbre y apostatéis por vosotros. 

Papá Steve, no hay vidas suficientes para agradecerte que hayas estado a cada paso del camino a su lado. A nuestro lado. Y que nos hayas hecho un hueco tan inmenso en tu corazón.

Estoy, estamos, muy orgullosos de ser vuestros hijos.

Y esta ohana, de la que sois el eje sobre la que se ha construido, es lo que es por vosotros. Todos y cada uno de los que estamos hoy aquí, compartiendo vuestra felicidad os damos las gracias.

Gracias por hacernos mejores personas con vuestro ejemplo.

Gracias por dejarnos ser vuestra familia.

Os queremos.

La carpa se llenó de silbidos y aplausos entusiastas. La joven descendió y se acercó a ellos que la estrecharon entre sus brazos con fuerza. 

* * *

Jerry se situó en el mismo lugar que la muchacha. La banda contratada se dispuso con los instrumentos. Golpeó el micrófono.

  * Me dije que qué regalo podía hacerles a mis dos jefes en el día de su boda. Le he dado muchas vueltas. Recientemente fui herido de gravedad y ellos no dejaron de estar a mi lado en todo momento. Pero mi recuperación me ha permitido tener tiempo para meditar bien de qué manera podría honrar a dos hombres como el comandante McGarrett y el inspector Williams. Una tarde, en la cama del hospital me llegó un whatsapp de mi querido amigo Max Bergman, al que había expresado mis tribulaciones y me sugería que usase mi voz para otorgarles algo especial. Dices que canto bien, he de decir que mis imitaciones del rey Elvis son ampliamente reconocidas en su mundillo y pensé bueno, por qué no… Me sugería que adaptase dos canciones del artista Ed Sheraan, _Perfect_ y _Photograph…_ La primera habla de un tipo que ha encontrado una mujer perfecta, podemos sustituir lo de mujer por hombre, queda igual de bien… y la segunda nos cuenta que aunque el amor puede doler es lo único que realmente nos hace sentir vivos. Todos sabemos que es el amor que sienten el uno por el otro lo que les ha curado el alma. - cogió el micrófono con ambas manos. - Comencemos pues… este es mi regalo para vosotros jefes…



La voz del excéntrico miembro del 5.0 se dejó oír poderosa, profunda… 

Las sonrisas fueron asomando a los rostros de los invitados. Era cierto, aquellas canciones, aquellas versiones, habían sido creadas para ellos.

Pronto la algarabía llenó el lugar de risas, de niños jugando.

Y en la pista dos hombres bailaban abrazados, descalzos sobre la hierba, como si no existieran más personas en el mundo, en esos momentos, que ellos dos. 

* * *

Doris McGarretth no se creyó con derecho a asistir y, sin embargo, no pudo sustraerse al deseo de ver a su hijo feliz.

En la oscuridad de las horas ya nocturnas, oculta en ese anonimato le vio desde la lejanía. 

Sabiendo que jamás habría de nuevo cabida para ella. 

Sabiéndose derrotada.

Sabiéndose sola. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escuchad las siguientes canciones. Lo recomiendo fervorosamente.
> 
> \- Born to be my Baby - Bon Jovi (Sub español)(Lyrics) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-iXJqKNRi4  
> \- Ed Sheeran - Photograph (Official Music Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nSDgHBxUbVQ  
> \- Ed Sheeran - Perfect (Official Music Video) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g


End file.
